Hand held power tools such as line trimmers are typically powered by electric motors or small, single cylinder internal combustion engines. In the case of power tools equipped with engines, some means is usually provided for ceasing operation of the engine when the operator no longer desires to work with the unit. One popular method of accomplishing this is through the use of an on/off or kill switch which grounds the supply of electricity to the spark plug. U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,675 to Tuggle, for example, discloses a narrow profile power handle for a line trimmer and the like having an ignition kill switch situated near a hand grip portion of a rear handle. For power tools such as line trimmers in which the engine is normally carried behind the operator, however, an ignition kill switch disposed proximate the engine would require the operator to remove one or both hands from their normal operating positions in order to manipulate the switch.
Another problem frequently associated with hand held power tools is the transmission of engine vibrations to the operator. Although the power tools may be provided with padded handles or other low cost devices to dampen some of the vibrations, an improved system for isolating the entire engine from the operator and the remainder to the power tool would be desirable.